Les défis (de l'extrême ?) pour Tony et Loki
by Satany
Summary: Tout est dit dans le premier chapitre x) venez voir
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, c'est moi ! Alors voila, les problèmes sont réglés, et je vais reprendre la fiction "écrire c'est se libérer, non ?" Et j'ai décidé d'en faire un nouvelle, sauf que cette fois ci, je vais avoir besoin de vous ! oui vous, qui êtes en train de lire derrière votre écran ! je vous explique. Je vais faire une fiction longue ou un OS, je ne sais pas encore. Elle aura pour lieu Avengers, encore une fois x) Mais cette fois ci, je serais dedans, en tant que personnage, et vous aussi ! J'en vient à votre rôle. Il vous faudra me mettre une petite rewiew pour me proposer des idées de défis pour Tony et Loki ! Au point de départ, cette fiction devait avoir pour lieu Halloween, mais c'est passer depuis longtemps, et de toute façon, je préfère comme ça ! Alors laissez moi vos rewiews pour me dire, et dîtes moi si je fait OS ou fic longue ! Par contre, Tony et Loki ne seront pas en couple, mais les défis peuvent être à relever à deux; D'ailleurs, ça peut ne pas vraiment être des défis, genre la scène d'Halloween, de Noël, etc... Enfin, vous pouvez me demandez ce que vous voulez ;)

* * *

Tony : Tu vas encore nous martyriser ?

Aryha : Moi ? Non, jamais d'la vie !

Loki : J'ai du mal à te croire...

Aryha : normal t'es le dieu des mensonges !

Tony : Parce que c'était un mensonge ?

Aryha : Tout dépendra de nos lecteurs, mais je trouve que tout le monde à une certaine tendance à vous mettre dans des situations compliquées !

Loki : Et après c'est moi le déséquilibré mental...

Aryha : Eh ! J'ai jamais dis ça moi !

Loki : *l'assomme* Enfin bref, essayez de ne pas trop nous martyriser, je pense que Tony ne s'en remettrait pas, et laissez pleins d'idées et de défis, ça fera plaisir à l'autre folle. Et en passant, je ne l'ai pas touché, elle s'est cogné et sautant, d'accord ? merci.


	2. Quetsche !

Salut tout le monde ! C'est re moi ! Eh ouai, je vous adore et c'est pour ça que je vous poste enfin le véritable premier chapitre bien que je n'ai eu qu'une seule rewiew ^^

* * *

_Toc Toc_

Tony : Entrez !

Loki : Hum... Comment dire...

Tony : Qu'est-ce-qui a cornes de bouc

Loki : Nous avons de la visite...

Tony : De la visite ? Et c'est qui ?

Loki : Justement, je crois qu'on ferais mieux de partir loin !

Tony : Pourquoi ?

? : Kyah ! Loki dans le bureau de Tony !

Tony : Oo Oh non pas elle !

? : Oh que si !

Tony : Pitié Aryha !

Aryha : Va crever, j'ai pas de pitié ! En fait non, va pas crever ! Vas te faire foutre ! De préférence par Loki !

Tony : ***s'étouffe*** Arrête avec ça !

Loki : Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

Aryha : Non pas grand chose en fait... ***lis le script*** ah si en fait ! J'ai des défis à vous proposer !

Tony : je sens que je vais le regretter, mais... Quels défis ?

Aryha : Heureuse que tu pose la question ! Alors, le premier défi nous vient de Quetsche ! D'ailleurs, elle devrait pas... ***se pousse*** tarder ! Salut Quetsche !

Quetsche : Mais euh... Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici !? Et je suis où d'abord ?

Aryha : T'es à New York, dans la Tour Stark, et t'es là parce que c'est ton défi que les deux divas doivent relever !

Tony et Loki : Retirent ça tout de suite !

Aryha : mmh... Laissez moi réfléchir... Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous vous comportez comme des divas ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet !

Loki : je te l'avais dis ! Ça marche pas d'essayer de détourner la conversation avec elle !

Tony : on pouvait toujours essayer...

Aryha : Quetsche, t'annnonce le défi ? Tiens, le script !

Quetche : ***attrape la feuille*** Hum hum... Tony et Loki doivent prouver que Clint et Natasha sont en couple, pour cela, ils peuvent faire équipe ou bien se confronter. Que décidez vous ?

Tony : ...

Loki : ...

Aryha : Allez, choisissez !

Loki : Hors de question que je prouve une chose aussi évidente !

Aryha : Donc tu avoue que tu en est incapable, je croyais que tu étais un dieu, mais bon...

Loki : Aryha, tu sais que il y a des fois ou je te déteste vraiment !

Aryha : je sais, je sais ! Bon, alors ?

Tony : Moi ça me va !

Loki : ***soupir*** d'accord...

Quetsche et Aryha : Ouuuuiiiiii !

Tony : Elles font un remix des deux folles ? Oo

Loki : Non, elles sont folles !

Aryha : J'ai jamais dit le contraire moi ! Tu peux même rajouter Baka, psychopathe et schizophrène !

Quetsche : Moi folle, ça me convient parfaitement.

Aryha : Bon vous commencez ?

Tony : Ouai ouai...

Loki : ***se lève et se dirige vers la porte*** dans 10 minutes environ je suis là !

Tony : Eh pas si vite ! ***cours après Loki***

Aryha : Plus qu'a attendre !

Quetsche : c'est le plus long !

***Silence***

Aryha : T'entends ?

Quetsche : Quoi ?

Aryha : Ecoute, on dirait une dispute !

Quetsche : ***tend l'oreille* **Ah ouai !

***Cours toutes les deux vers les bruits* **

Clint : J'en ai marre !

Natasha : Tu en a toujours marre de toute façon !

Tony : Un point pour l'araignée !

Clint : La ferme Stark !

Natasha : Ne détourne pas la conversation !

Clint : Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux à la fin !?

Aryha :***compréhension*** Eh la diva !

Tony : ***se tourne***

Aryha : non pas toi ! Oh !

Natasha : ***se tourne*** Quoi ?

Aryha : Loki, c'est pas bien de prendre l'apparence de Natasha !

Loki : ***reprend sa vrai forme*** Aryha, je peux te tuer ?

Aryha : non, tu ne peux pas !

Quetsche : Je confirme !

Clint : Loki !

Loki : Oui mon chou ?

Clint : T'as osé prendre l'apparence de ma copine !?

Loki : Oui ?

Tony : Il l'a dit !

Aryha : Quetsche ?

Quetsche : Non, il l'a avoué, mais ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez prouvé ! Refusé ! Vous devez continuez !

Tony : Et on doit faire quoi ? Vous ramenez des photos ?

Quetsche : Effectivement, ce serait une bonne preuve ! Et tu as interdiction de modifier les images ! Loki c'est pareil ! Ni de les couper, de rajouter quelque chose, ou autre ! Tu prend la photo avec un appareil photo et tu nous la montre !

Loki : Mais c'est qu'elle est exigeante !

Aryha : elle ne le sera jamais autant que moi ! Au point de départ, je voulais vous mettre au défi de faire des choses pas très... Catholique on va dire et de me donner la vidéo, mais je suis gentille vous voyez, et j'ai décidé de recaler cette idée...

Loki : ouf...

Aryha : laisse moi terminer, pour le moment ! Vous avez pas fini de coucher ensemble avec moi ! Pauvre de vous ! De toute façon, je suis pas la seule auteure de fanfiction à l'écrire ! J'ai encore publié aucuns lemon !

Tony : Un point pour la folle !

Aryha : Merci c'est trop gentil, mais au boulot !

***Les deux garçons sortent en soupirant et en traînant les pieds.***

Quetsche : bon, on les a bien aidés non ?

Aryha : Ouai, je trouve qu'on est même trop gentilles !

Quetsche : Faut qu'on corse les choses pour un prochain défi !

Aryha : j'en ai déjà un autre, ils devront nettoyer la tour sans technologie ou magie ou encore aide tous les deux en une journée ! Merci miiaaoouu pour ton idée !

Quetsche : c'est qui miiaaoouu ?

Aryha : une folle, pire que moi, doublé d'une chieuse, fan de Vampire Knight et Diabolik Lovers, et accessoirement ma meilleure amie ! Enfin, en gros, je vais pas rentrer dans les détails !

Quetsche : Ah ok ! Ils sont longs non ?

Aryha : oui un peu...

***ils rentrent essouflés et ferment la porte à clé.***

Aryha : Vous êtiez où ?

Tony : faire vos putains de photos, et maintenant, on est poursuivis par Natasha en colère !

Quetsche : montre !

***lui tends l'appareil***

Quetsche : C'est bon, je valide !

Aryha : montre !

Quetsche : non, je garde cet appareil !

Aryha : mais euh !

Quetsche : tu peux me renvoyer d'où je viens ?

Aryha : oui ! ***gribouille sur le script***

***disparait*** ***l'appareil tombe et Loki le brûle***

Aryha : Non Loki !

Loki : Trop tard !

* * *

Voila ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé ? Je remercie encore Quetsche qui m'a laissée une rewiew la première pour cette idée, et Miiaaoouu qui n'est pas inscrite pour m'avoir donné l'idée du deuxième chapitre ! Enfin, laissez moi pleins de rewiews pour donnez des défis aux deux divas !

Tony : non, ne l'écoutez pas ! Laissez des rewiews, mais ne nous donnez pas de défis trop durs !

Loki : moi personnellement sa ne me dérange pas, c'est le mortel qui fait tout le boulot !

Aryha : Tait toi Loki ! Il faut pas donnez les preuves aux avocats de Tony que je le martyrise ! Enfin, mettez des rewiew, il y en à une ou un de vous qui gagnera un câlin de Tony ou Loki, ou peut être même de moi ! x) En tout cas, à la prochaine et bisous tout le monde !


End file.
